First chance at seeing friends after summer
by Alice writer
Summary: Josie Trent works hard over the summer and finishes school, but when seeing everyone josie gets a suprise that she didnt expect. Entry 1 of the Josie Trent Diary series By K.R.T


Dear Diary:

So many things have happened since i was last at Blake Holsey High, after i came back from the vortex and stopped my father from taking the chi ball. My mom and i have spent some time together, i did home school over the summer and spent most of the time learning. Let me tell you, covering one school year in three months is harder then you thing. I was working day in night about 20 hours a day. But it was stil worth it, i got done with and met up with all my friends in the science club.

Corrine Baxter started colledge and she was know in practice to become a doctor. Then there Marshall Weller he studies at the globe university that was once closest to the school. Then i found out that Corrine and Marshall started to date over the summer, they always liked each other but know they got over the nervousnes of being with each other. Then there is Lucas Randall, hes been hanging out with his father spending time with him by going fishing, talking, and debating. He was always a fishing expert, mostly hes been living off of the fishing prizes that hes been winning with his father. Also Lucas did find a summer love, her name is Alisa, we actually got to meet her. She was a skater chick with a messy habit, wierd right. She sounds excactley like me but the only thing that seperates our selves is the fact that shes not a science freek like me.

Professor Zachary is now happilly married to one of the sweetest girls i had ever met, and shes just perfect for him. So far that i know is shes a scientist, and knows everything about the black hole and what we had went threw. Also Professor Zachary has changed big time, he now works at paradine indistrys and also works at the new black hole high. Soon i hope i can start to help out with paradine to, i know that i hated it before, but know that i learned of my destiny it has changed my perspective by a ton. Then the janitor has revealed him self as being an observer of the observers, that explaines why he was always knew about everything about what happened with the black hole.

Lastly there is Vaughn Pearson and his family that i am beging to like more then i used to. When von and i were fighting with the chi ball to stop my father (Avanier) sara pearson jumped out of the portal and came to be with victor and her son. She is a really cool mom, she exepts everyone for who they are and for what they do. Then Victor has really changed, he just seems more happier then he used to be. Ever since Paradine took off again, he and sara had been working full time to try to get paradine ready for its tests.

Then there was the son of both victor and sarah, Vaughn. Sometimes when i was homeschooling this summer, he came over and helped me learn the material. Thankgod, at least i had someone to help me threw the hard topics that i didnt understand. But sometimes when vaughn came over i felt like he had something to say to me but wouldnt get it out because of what i thought. At least one thing i am still certain about is that i really like him still, its just a feeling i get. For example, when he touches me i feel a small spark. Then you can tell he likes me to becuase when ever i see him he smiles at me, and sometimes when i make it look like i was doing my homework he would stare at me.

Once Corrine, Marshall, Lucas, Professor Zachary, the janitor, Vaughn;Sarah:Victor pearson and i met for a reunion, we sat outside doing science experiments and having a picnic. It was fun being back with the whole group that i wished we were all back in school together. Then when we were just about all to say goodbye Vaughn took me away from the group and said he needed to talk to me. I was just about to ask what it was when he pulled me away to a tree far away from the group.

"Whats wrong Vaughn,"I asked worried ",what did you want to ask me?"

"Josie, can i ask you something" he questioned

"Yah sure, i guess"

"Will you go to the movies with me on saturday"

"Okay, sounds like fun."  
"Ill call you tomorow and we can talk about movies okay"

"Sounds great"  
Once we were done having our little conversation, we came back to our group, and said goodbye. It was fun to see everyone again, we were supposed to meet back here in a month to see each other again. I so can not wait for that, and vaughns and my date.

-Josie Trent


End file.
